A Supernaturally Obsessed Fanatic
by Poaetpainter
Summary: This relates to the other readers of Supernatural fanfic and their obsessions over it as well!Some cursing...or a lot...
1. Chapter 1

**A Supernaturally Obsessed Fanatic **

**Please Read and Review!**

**This relates to the other readers of _Supernatural_ fanfic and their obsessions over it as well!**

I know I'm not the only one out there…

Everyday I think about _Supernatural_ no less than 10 times. I mean literally. That may not seem like a lot, but considering that I'm a freshman in college I should be obsessing about other things… like having a good education (cough, a life).

There have been a dozen times while having these thoughts about _Supernatural_ (no smut mind you!) and I'll look to my best friend/roommate and I'll say jokingly for her to shoot me in the head to get the thoughts out!

I have never been obsessed about something like this in my entire life, and its starting to worry me. Before the show started I already believed in the majority of what is discussed on the show, now it's like it's a friend there to back me up…

If you look on my computer, there is a folder marked "Winchester" with 86 random icons/screenshots (yet to be organized) and then five subfolders marked: Dean, Sammy, TheDeanShow (I love that!), Comic Transformation (fan art), and Personal Sam (screenshots for me to make icons from later).

These folders according to how they are marked contain hundreds of icons from the show that I have found online while searching through LiveJournal and other Blogs.

I showed a friend of mine some of them and after a while she said

"Poor guys. You know, you being their stalker and all."

Me: "How am I suppose to stalk guys in Canada while I'm in Texas?!?!?"

Friend: "I wouldn't doubt your ways."

Me: "Oh fuck you… although the actors are from around here…"

Friend: cough "Stalker."

My roomie knows about my obsession and even though she watches the show every once in a while (for Dean and the Metallicar) she still makes fun of me when I try and get her to watch and episode pertaining to the two.

She saw me reading FanFic the other day and said: "Why are you still reading that Goram (her favorite curse word from a Sci-fi show) smut? The new season started… you said you were just reading that stuff till it started up again."

I looked at her and couldn't even reply.

(BTW I can't stand Wincest!!!!)

No offense to anyone who does though…

Who else can stand by me and admit their obsession as well for _Supernatural_? I swear to gods I have no idea how this has taken over my life but it has done a damn well good job of it!!!

P.S

I never cared about cars before, but now I'm right there with my roomie going "ooooh Shiny!" whenever I see a certain muscle car…


	2. Chapter 2

**After Replies:**

Oh God I'm not alone!

There needs to be a support group for Supernatural, but I'd run away while my friends led me towards the meetings in a straight jacket...


	3. A Cure For A Supernaturally Obsessed Fan

**The Cure For a Supernaturally Obsessed Fanatic**

Well I do believe that my lack of interest in the new season's episodes is the reason I'm not thinking about Supernatural 10+ times a day (unlike my first post).

I mean I still LOVE the show, but these recent episodes have just been bull. And I swear to Gods if it wasn't for Dean's increase in sarcasm and jokes I wouldn't even bother searching the dorms for a tv. I would wait for it to appear on YouTube.

That! Right There! That is a sign of a tv show dying!

These episodes have not been eventful and just seem to be there as a delay until a hopefully great finale (I hope)

Oi! I'm sorry I'm babbling… I'm just sad…

COME BACK PSYCHIC SAMMY AND SNARKY DEAN!!!

What happened to the Supernatural!?!?!


	4. If I met one of the guys

Due to recent fangirls tackling certain someones on stairwells I got to thinking: "What would you do if you could meet one of the guys by themselves? Just you and then by yourselves?"

Now I know a lot of you... err, _hormonal_ fans want to jump all over them and 'sex them up' and/ or glomp them both to the floor, but I mean in reality that is like... ya know, rape. Which is bad. And highy unlikely for the men to respond to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok you all need to take two things into account before I write this.  
1. I was very very sleep deprived last night so I had to make up stories in my head to go to bed, this is just one of them. (no they weren't smutty but thats a discussion for another night)  
2. My imagery is creepy sometimes...

Ok, so it's like this:

It's set in Houston, Texas (my hometown) and I am walking towards the Neiman Markus entrance that leads into the Galleria mall from the outdoor stairs that came from the underground parking lot. (I might take a picture of it later)

It is nearly past dusk and the lights are on outside.

The stairwell is underneath about three large oak trees that have the branches shading the majority of the entrance.  
There are only about two slab stone benches from the parking lot to the door's entrance.  
Jared is sitting on one with his head in his hands as people filter around him not paying attention to the tall hunched over man. (Houstonians are pricks sometimes)

I immediately know who he is for obvious reasons and at first I don't want to disturb him because it looks like the last thing he wants right now is a fangirl on his hands. I wouldn't single him out as being a Movie/TV star, but as a man who looks upset.

It's a long bench and I sit down on the other end of it facing the same direction of his towards the trunk of a tree and ask "Are you ok?" Not meeting his gaze.  
He wasn't paying attention and jumps slightly and immediately goes into 'happy-fake actor mode' and says "ohhh yeah... I just needed a little air." and as if to brush me off that he is fine and I need not bother him he smiles.

It's a fake smile of course, I know this immediately.

Me: "Oh? Air from what? " (I play the dumb card, pretending I don't know who he is.)  
Jared (**straightens up**): "They are doing this (**waves hand in emphases**) dinner for this thing I'm part of and it was just getting too stuffy."  
Me: "Huh... how long were you up there? The ballroom right?"  
Jared: "Yeah Ballroom, about 45 minutes, but I mean... it was really..."  
Me: "Boring?"  
Jared: "Well not boring exactly, kind of just grueling..."  
Me: "Grueling... a party was grueling?"  
Jared: "I've been to a lot of parties..."  
Me: "Ah, gotcha. Makes a wee bit more sense if you were just plain sick of it."  
Jared: "Exactly"

(silence carries for about a minute or two as we watch shoppers bundle past with their many bags of goods)

Me: "Aren't they going to be wondering what happened to you?"  
Jared sighs: "Hopefully not for a few more minutes, my friend might come looking for me though, and I don't exactly want to get him caught in a crowd."  
Me: "What the hell does that mean? Ugh! Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that! I talk without my brain computing sometimes."  
Jared: "Naw it's ok. My friend is just kind of well... famous?"  
Me: "You've got a "Famous Friend"? (**Uses air quotations**) You know The Galleria is pretty big and cluttered he'd probably be able to navigate anyways"  
Jared (**releases a shuddered laugh while breathing out**) "You know who Jensen Ackles is?"  
Me: "You meaaann Dean Winchester?" (**Big Smile on my dumb face**)

Jared: "Ahh... so much for being incognito" (**looks down smiling slightly**)  
Me: "Dude, you just mentioned you were friends with Jensen Ackles, who else were you going to be _Sam_?"  
Jared: "That was mean and tricky..."  
Me (**proudly**): "Yes... yes it was."(**big smile**)

Me: "Ya know... your pretty lucky right now."  
Jared: "Oh yeah? Why?"  
Me: "Well for one thing I am not a rabid fangirl... (**Jared's eyebrow peek in surprise**) ...you know what I mean."  
Jared: "True, but I mean they are just excited..."  
Me: "Keep telling yourself that the next time someone glomps your tall self to the ground and starts grabbing at your hands and pulling your hair."  
Jared: "Getting kind of personal don't you think?"  
Me: "Look, just because I'm not spazzing doesn't mean I don't know a lot about you. And by the way, not to freak you out or anything, but MA-N I would be freaked to be famous when total strangers can name all your family members... and your dogs."  
Jared: "Yeah, I've searched the internet sometimes. It's just like I need to create a different person for the viewers to see, ya know?"  
Me: "Get's confusing?"  
Jared: "Sometimes but I mean, having fans is really flattering."  
Me: (**glares)**

Me: "Look, there is a flippin line. No one should be screeching and throwing themselves at you just because you are famous and attractive. It's not really appropriate. People need to respect actors and what-nots because of your achievements and your success. Not for those... _other_ reasons."  
Jared: "If I said I thought you were lying and you really just wanted a hug and an autograph what would you do?"  
Me: "Dude, I don't hug strangers... that's kind of creepy. Autograph would be cool, but I mean it's just proof that I met you, and I don't really need that."  
Jared looks at me very _very_ strangely  
Me: "What? You are a stranger! I might love and care for the f-i-c-t-i-o-n-a-l character you play on TV, but that's not you, your just acting the role... be it a really really good job at acting as Sam Winchester. But he isn't real."  
Jared: "Ah, gotcha"  
Me (**Sniffs with sarcastic emotion)** "Damn I wish Sam Winchester was real..."  
Jared shifts uncomfortably

Me: "Oh you know I don't mean it like that, how many chances have you had to meet a psychic? I can read Tarot cards, and that's as close as I'm going to get."

(Minute of silence as some pigeons coo by)

Me: "Soo, I've rambled on enough. Why exactly are you guys in Houston? I'm guessing this is a Supernatural-related party?"  
Jared: "Yeah I don't really know why here, but you know I wanted to check out this city a little and it wasn't too far from home and I don't know... they just put me on a plane and here I am."  
Me: "So your really just out here to get air?"  
Jared laughs lightly: "Yeah it was just kind of weird smiling a lot and nodding and standing there between other people's conversations. Kind of awkward."  
Me: "No offense towards you but I think I'd shoot myself if I had to do that on a regular basis."  
Jared: "No offense towards you but thats kind of a strange way to react to parties"  
Me: "Ha! Very true sir! Well, I just don't get a lot of practice at them. Hell the last one was my prom in that same ballroom, and by the end of the night my friends and I decided to rebel against the horrible music and atmosphere by swiping all the angel centerpieces and balloons."  
(**Jared looks amused**)  
Me: "You know how hard it is to try and steal a giant bouquet of Mylar balloons..."

(Jared's phone rings and who would have thunk it... it's Jensen.)

Jared (**to me)**: "Sorry, one second"

I start swinging my legs and check my phone for the time.

Jared closes phone and sighs deeply

Me: "They figured out one of their stars was missing, didn't they?"  
Jared: "Apparently 20 minutes ago..."  
Me: "Ouch."

(Jared gets up and I do as well)

Jared: "Well I got to go before they get security on my ass, thanks for the talk."  
Me: "No need for thanks... we were both bored, it's a mutual thing."

Jared: "Well ok then..."

Me: "Oh. Oh yeah."

I stick my arm out and he offers his hand in a shake.

"Hi, I'm Jill, and you are?"


End file.
